PlatinumBass
"The truth hurts, buddy." '' - PlatinumBass to Mr. Foster in the Giftaneers of Giving Discord server, circa 2017 '''PlatinumBass '(commonly shortened to Platinum, PlatBass,' '''or '''Plat'), is the creator of the Discord server PlatinumBass's Lounge of Lunatics, known for his leadership and good standing with the members within. He is, of course, the first person of the Lounge. Biography Platinum hasn't delved much about his life in the server. The few times he does are when he talks about, but is not limited to, large accomplishments, trips he goes on with his family and the scenery of said trips, photos of himself or his real life friends doing silly things, and food he makes or eats, much like Foster Kia and his brother MeinKraft2397. He was born in San Jose, California, USA, however, most of his life has been spent in Oregon. It seems his loyalty also lies with Oregon, at times causing fellow server member Michi to playfully joke that Maryland is the "best state the US", however stating she'd like to visit thereneeded. Although Michi is correct, Platinum seems to disregard the truth. Platinum graduated high school with his IRL friends, many which are in the server (those of which being Cheeki, TVofWizdomusername, and Super Xavsusername , along with two others who are not using Discord) in the June of 2019. At the moment, he doesn't have solid life plans but has said he recently contemplated working at a local chain hardware store, Lowe's. This, however, is not a permanent job, only temporary.￼ Interests wip lmao Appearance He is generally known in Internet communities by his iconic loadout on the popular free-to-play Valve title, Team Fortress 2. Although he does not own rights to his set, it is still reportedly unique and recognizable. His loadout consists of: * Cranial Carharodon (painted Pink as Hell) * Space Diver * Photos Filter (painted Mann Co. Orange) His Cranial Carharodon is renamed to "Lil' Bassy". Lil' Bassy is somewhat of an icon that PlatinumBass frequently uses to represent himself. PlatinumBass renamed his hat on March 10th, 2018, during a game with the former member Toomyx. Ever since then, Lil' Bassy has been used as somewhat of an icon for PlatinumBass, as seen in the official flag, medal of honor, etc. Trivia * PlatinumBass's name originated from a My Little Pony OC from when he enjoyed the show as a child in 2012. His friend had a MLP OC, so he joined the trend by making his own named Platinum Bass, who was the brother of the popular pony Vinyl Scratch. The name stuck, so he just pushed the two names together and used it after his MLP phase. To note, Platinum says he wasn't like a stereotypical "brony" which would be appropriate considering his age at the time. * The profile picture at the top of the page, the one he is most known by, was made by Emaulligu. * Never once has Platinum sworn in the server, or anywhere for that matter. His own reasons for such as been undisclosed as of now. Category:Members